Kentucky Family Abducted by Covert Agency
by Samuel B
Summary: AU: Earth 719. A recent abduction of the Guthrie Family in Cumberland, Kentucky makes headlines in the National Inquisitor.
1. Article

* * *

Frankfort, Kentucky 2005 -- Four members of the Guthrie family of Cumberland, Kentucky were abducted in the middle of the night and held at a covert base for "testing and interrogation." Lucinda, or Lucy as she insisted we call her, Guthrie claims that she, "Jo, and li'l Lizzie and Ray-Ray were drugged up and dropped off right quick at some kind o' Area 51."

Joelle "Jo" Guthrie, a twenty year old student at the local community college, declared a rather frightening experience. She says, "they kept me locked in a room with bright lights, and kep' pokin' me wit' needles. Ah was so scared, Ah just didn't know what t'do." She explained that she was drugged unconscious, and when she awakened, she found herself in a room with a shadowy figure asking her questions "about whether or not Ah could do special stuff." Strapped to a chair, they drew blood and took tissue samples.

Twins, Ray and Lizzie, 12, reported a similar experience. Ray says, "they tried to take me away from mah sister, but we wouldn't let 'em. 'Cause we was real scared." The two twins, who regularly help their mother with household chores, were so traumatized by these events, they haven't left each others' sides since their midnight return home.

Local police were unable to find any definitive, corroborating evidence of the family's abduction except generic bandages covering the needle marks where blood could have been drawn. Lucy also has a scar over the side of her abdomen that she claims is unrelated to any surgery she's ever had.

Sheriff August Cabot says, "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole (expletive) family didn't just plumb make up the whole (expletive) story. The whole family's full of freaks and liars. Ah _never_ lahked 'em."

Of her six children, three are mutants affiliated with Charles Javier's Bayville Institute for the Gifted in Salem, New York. Her husband and his brother were unfortunate victims of a mine collapse a number of years ago, whereupon it was discovered that "Uncle Luke," too, is a mutant with a body capable of persevering under great pressure. No doubt his brother, who was not a mutant, and subsequently perished in the collapse, passed this recessive gene to some of his children, as all three have mutant abilities that relate to flight.

Lucas "Luke" Guthrie is currently incarcerated for car theft. As he and police found, approximately one month ago, he is not bullet-proof. While being treated at the hospital, he disappeared from police supervision for approximately three hours before reappearing, unconscious, in his room, still cuffed to his bed with an unknown sedative in his system. Lucas was unavailable for comment but according to police reports, he claimed to have experienced a similar abduction.

Lucinda insists that her abductors were not extra-terrestrial, but does not know whether or not they were affiliated with the American Government. A local extra-terrestrial enthusiast, and subscriber to The National Inquisitor, claims that there was no extra-terrestrial activity on the nights of either Lucas Guthrie, or of the remaining Guthrie clan.

An official of the United States government, while providing no official comment, seemed to think that the Guthrie family's story was outrageous.

Similar stories of abduction, however, have ranged from the Southwest to New England over the past several years. Most abductees claim that they were taken from their homes while sleeping, drugged and tissue samples of blood, skin, hair, and according to a few reports, eggs and semen were taken. Most, if not all, of the claimants are related to mutants, or are mutants themselves.

_Ken Clarke -- The National Inquisitor_


	2. Acknowledgements

This piece belongs to me, all the characters, with the exception of the reporter, Ken Clarke, belong to Marvel. Even though Marvel doesn't do a good job taking care of them. Poor Guthries. The National Inquisitor belongs to me, and Ken Clarke belongs to me. He'll come into play again. This Guthrie Family's universe belongs to me. It's called Universe 719. Expect more.

Ken Clarke's name was inspired by Clark Kent, who belongs to DC Comics.

The National Inquisitor is an amalgalm of The National Enquisitor and The Inquisitor. Those two papers belong to people that are not me.

Please don't repost this story without permission.

I know the story doesn't exactly read like a real article, particularly in the quotes, but I wanted the characters to have a little more flavour than one would experience in a real Newspaper Article.


End file.
